


Pick Up The Pieces

by andreacsenge



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Magyar fordítás, a Merin is elérhető
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreacsenge/pseuds/andreacsenge
Summary: Maka nem hisz a szerelemben, de Soul egy csepp tejjel issza a teáját, és mindig beletúr a hajába, amikor fáradt.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans





	Pick Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pick Up The Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136715) by [curiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa). 



> Ezt a fordítást a [Merengőn is megtaláljátok.](https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=141909)

A legelején Soul csak egy fehér hajú fiú hatalmas szemekkel.

Az ujjai az árnyak és a sötétség dalát játsszák. Az öltönye ráncokba gyűrődik ott, ahol a könyöke hajlik, a kezei pedig a zongorán járnak, és az arcán akkora a vigyor, mint a lány ökle.

A hangja sóderként mászik fel a torkán: – Partnerek – mondja, mintha kipróbálná a szót – s a lány felé nyújtja a kezét.

Maka a tenyerébe csúsztatja az ujjait, és a szemével a keskeny sávnyi bőrt bámulja, ami kilátszik az öltöny alól. Fel és le, kezet ráznak; a lány pedig a bizalmát fekteti ebbe a fiúba, akiből egyszer férfi, az ő fegyvere lesz.

—

Soul a következő: fiú, barát, démonkasza, partner, cél, jövő, remény.

A kanapén fekszik; a háta úgy süllyed a párnák közé, mintha a bútor egészben akarná lenyelni őt. A lábai végtelenek, ahogy egymáson keresztbe téve pihennek, a kezei pedig mélyen a farmerje zsebeiben rejtőznek.

Alszik.

A szempillái pókhálóárnyékot vetnek az arcára, amit a lány könnyedén eloszlathatna az ujjbegye egyetlen érintésével.

Nem teszi. Ehelyett inkább leül mellé a kanapé azon apró részére, amit nem foglal el, és úgy mozdítja a vállát, hogy az nekitámaszkodjon a fiú fejének oldalához. A karja bőrén érzi Soul minden lélegzetvételének melegét.

—

Csupa éles szög és merev vonal, amikor mérges.

Csendes, görnyedt és grimaszba torzul a szája. Felcsattan, ha hozzászólnak, és az esetek többségében a tompán megvilágított éjszakai utcákon bóklászva találod. Nem mondja el a lánynak, hogy mi a gond, hanem mélyen eltemeti magában, mintha titkot őrizgetne. Belül törött, és tele van éles szilánkokkal.

Maka vár, mert nem tehet mást – a fiút követni értelmetlen. Úgy is visszatér, amikor készen áll rá; vissza hozzá, haza.

A lány a fiú kezébe csúsztatja a kezét, amikor az betölti a helyet a két ajtófélfa között. Kisimítja a ráncot a két szemöldöke közül, és megvárja, hogy kiszivárogjon belőle a méreg.

Ameddig csak kell, Maka vár.

—

Maka nem hisz a szerelemben.

A romantikában. Abban a szerelemben, amire a könyvei hősnői bukkannak. A lábadról elsöprős, elájulós, szédítő szerelemben.

Látja, ahogy az apukája flörtöl egy lánnyal, majd egy másikkal a következő éjjel. Látja, ahogy szép arcukba szökik a vér, és ahogy kifestett ajkaik izgatottan elnyílnak. A forró leheletüket, amely az apukája köré tekeredik, miközben az ujjaik megmarkolják a férfi ruháit, azt várva, mikor vehetik őket le róla. Azt, ahogy Spirit szája, egy egyenes vonal, felkunkorodik a sarkánál, mintha madzag rántaná fel.

A lány felidézi az édesanyja csalódott arcát. Az ajkát, ahogy lefordult a szélein, mintha már nem bírta volna el a saját súlyát. Azt, ahogy a szavai már hosszú idők óta szomorúsággal telve hagyták el a száját.

Az igaz szerelem nem lehet valódi, ha ennyi fájdalmat okoz, és csak katasztrófában végződik.

—

A fiú mellett ül, amikor az a kórházba kerül. Maka háta egyenes, a gerince merev, a bokáit szorosan keresztbe tette, és közben úgy szorongatja a széke szélét, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Olyan feszült, amennyire csak lehetséges, és ezernyi gondolat – egyik sem boldog és mindegyik egy ima – száguldozik a fejében.

A fiú mellkasa fel-le emelkedik. – Stabil. – Ezt mondták neki az állapotáról, a lány pedig magához szorítja a szót, és belemélyeszti a körmeit, nehogy elmenekülhessen.

Száradt vér van Soul csuklóján és az állkapcsa vonala mentén. Maka mozdul, hogy keressen egy rongyot, amivel megtörölheti a fiú bőrét, a tekintete pedig öt másodpercenként ellenőrzőn a fekvő mellkasra ugrik. Ekkor veszi észre, hogy ő maga is el van lepve vele – a fiú vére a lány ingébe ivódott, de ez aligha zavarja most, hogy már száraz.

Soul arca megrándul, amikor Maka megtörli, és a bőr sápadt a rongy alatt.

– Aludj – súgja a lány.

Az inge ujját szorosan a szájához szorítja, hogy elnyomja a kikívánkozó zokogást, a fiú illata pedig elidőzik rajta, mintha egy zuhogó esővel teli éjszaka lehelne a torkába, vastag a szájában, akár egy kötél, és éles, mint a fém.

—

Soul nem leül mellé, hanem odazuhan, mint valami krumplis zsák – a lány szférájába hatol apró fiú-, fegyver- és Soul-darabokkal. Gumi-, forróaszfalt- és izzadságszaga van. A haja nedvesen tapad a homlokához, a bőre pedig sikamlós, ahogy csupasz karja a lányéhoz nyomódik.

Maka haragosan pillant rá, egy vicsorban pedig kibukkannak a fogai az ajkai mögül. A fiú a szeme sarkából méregeti őt, majd szélesen elvigyorodik.

– Eszedbe se jusson – szól rá Maka, és a feszült szavak gondosan hangzanak el, hogy a fiú minden betűbe rejtett minden figyelmeztetést tisztán meghalljon.

Soul gyakorlott mozdulattal a lány válla köré ejti a karját, és szorosan magához húzza, hogy a pólója átázott anyagába szorítsa Maka arcát, mire az nevetni és kiáltozni kezd, hogy engedje el. A lány a vállának csapkodja és a csípőjének üti az ökleit – és amikor Soul végre elengedi, az ajka történetesen pont a lány feje búbját súrolja, a lélegzete pedig meleg Maka füle mellett.

—

Maka a kórházban ébred sajgó bordákkal és húzódó bőrrel a mellkasán. Egyetlen szál virág nyílik mellette egy összetákolt vázában, és a könyv, amiben negyedúton jár, neki van támasztva egy lámpának.

A keze Souléban pihen, a fiú pedig az ágyra támasztott fejjel alszik, zúzódáskék árnyak a szemei alatt.

– Soul – suttogja a lány. A hangja félúton megtörik az aggodalom és a rég nem használtság miatt.

Megrázza a fiú kezét, megrándul az arca, és a virág elhullajtja az egyik szirmát. Soul nehezen ébred; a szeme szűk, és egy mosoly ragyog fel az arcán, amikor látja, hogy Maka az. – Aggódtam miattad. – A szájához emeli a lány kezét, és a bütykökhöz nyomja az ajkát. – Jó reggelt.

A lány bólint, és kinéz az ablakon, ahol még mindig koromsötét van, a hold pedig alacsonyan jár.

—

Az egyik évben Maka vesz neki egy könyvet.

Soul leszedi a csomagolópapírt, összegyűri a kezében, és elégedetlen pillantást szegez a lányra.

– Ez nem menő.

Maka szipog kettőt, és megpróbálja a csípőjének támasztott keze ujjainak dühös kopogtatásával elrejteni a sértettségét. – Nekem tetszett.

A fiú felvonja az egyik szemöldökét, és felcsapja a könyvet az első oldalnál, úgy lapozva végig rajta, mintha már rég véleményt formált volna róla. Aztán Maka nagy meglepetésére visszapörget az elejére, végighúzza a hüvelykujját a két oldal találkozásánál, és olvasni kezd.

Egy héttel később a lány újabb könyvvel az ölében találja, tizenöt oldallal készen és a megállás jele nélkül.

– Nem olyan vészes – mondja a fiú, és a köszönet nem hangzik el, de Maka tudja, hogy ott van.

—

Soul gyorsabban vált alakot, mint bárki, akivel Maka valaha találkozott. A fiú forró tenyere ott van az övében, és már változik is, a lány pedig biztosan tartja, az öklébe szorítja a kasza nyelét. A fém még mindig meleg, és úgy pulzál, mintha a fiú mellkasára csúsztatta volna a kezét, hogy érezze a szíve dobogását.

Néha, éjszakánként, amikor Maka összeszorítja az öklét épp, mielőtt elaludna, még mindig érzi a csendes lüktetést – pillangószárnyak az ujjai hegyén.

—

Soul a dobozból issza a tejet, és szereti a pamut tapintását.

Szereti elcsenni a gerezdeket a lány elől, amikor Maka narancsot hámoz, és lusta macskavigyorral a szájába tömni őket.

Egy veszekedés után bocsánatkérésekkel és a szóval: sajnálom; telve jön, ahogy durván és elhasználva buknak ki a száján, mintha egész éjjel őket gyakorolta volna.

Az egyik lábát az ágyról lelógatva alszik, félrerúgott takaróval és az egyik kezével az álla alatt.

A szája egy centivel magasabbra kunkorodik a bal oldalon, amikor mosolyog.

És Maka néha belegondol, hogy vajon milyen érzés lenne megcsókolni őt.

—

Minden azelőtt történik, hogy Makának egyáltalán lenne lehetősége észrevenni…

Nem leveszi a lábáról, hanem fellöki és a földre dönti, miközben egy, a fejére szánt támadás magasan felettük suhan tovább. A lány hátát végigszántja a homokkő, ahogy hátracsúszik, Soul kezei pedig szorosan markolják a karját, és az ujjai a lány velejébe vájnak.

Maka szédül, és minden tőle telhetőre szüksége van ahhoz, hogy ne ájuljon el.

...Vagy talán mindig is erre ment ki a játék.

—

Néha megharagszik rá.

Olyannyira, hogy elvörösödik a feje, a vére pedig forr és köp. Az ujjai ökölbe szorulnak, és a haja az arcába lóg, ahogy a karja hátralendül, majd teljes erejével az előtte álló fiúnak vágja azt.

Soul elkapja az öklét a tenyerével, és magához húzza a visítozó Makát. Az álla forrón nyugszik a lány feje búbján, és megvárja, hogy a lihegése valami normálisabb tempóra lassuljon. A hangja mély a lány fülében: – Jobb már?

Maka bólint, és nem veszi észre, milyen tökéletesen illik a feje Soul nyakának ívéhez, mintha zsírkrétákkal rajzolták volna oda neki.

Amit észrevesz az az, ahogy a fiú még mindig magához szorítva tartja őt; ahogy felgyorsul a pulzusa; és ahogy az egyik karja elemelkedik a lány hátáról, hogy kirázza a kezét.

– Aú.

—

Soul nyílegyenesen és sápadtan fekszik előtte.

Mindenhol kötszer borítja, és karcolások szántják a bőrét ott, ahol nem. A fertőtlenítő szaga Maka orra alá költözött, és beférkőzött a körmei alá. Sós íz kering a szájában és szegélyezi a torkát, a szemeit pedig vörös keret foglalja körbe, amitől a fiú élettelen alakja úszni kezd a látóterében.

Mindene fáj, de belül az igazán sebes.

Bemászik a fiú ágyába, és mellé kucorodik, óvatosan, nehogy megmozdítsa a csöveket és a gézt, meg a vágásokat, amik még mindig véreznek, és óránként cserélni kell rajtuk a kötést. Nem érdekli, mit mondtak, mit gondolnak az ápolók. Átveti az egyik, vékony lábát Soulé felett, és a tenyerét a fiú meleg arcához szorítja.

– Ébredj fel – suttogja. Mondja. Sikoltja.

Szeretlek.

És mind megéri: a sok fájdalom, amit okoz, és a katasztrófa, amiben végződik.

—

Maka néha rajtakapja.

Soul ujjai egy olyan dalra kopogtatnak, táncolnak és mozognak, amit a lány nem hall, de a fiú a fejében játssza. Néha becsukja a szemeit, és néha a semmibe bámul, de mindig tele van szomorúsággal és bánattal és elvesztettséggel.

Egyszer eljátszott egy darabot a lány karján, nyugtalan ujjakkal és egy dallammal a torkában; Maka teste köddé vált és bizsergett, és felsóhajtott, amikor a dal abbamaradt.

—

Maka szíve a torkában dobog, és Soul hüvelykujja megcirógatja az arcát, balra és jobbra, majd le, hogy gyengéden végigsimítson a lány alsó ajkán.

A szempillái Maka arcát verdesik, aki ekkor rájön, hogy már csókolóznak. Soul ajka száraz és forró, és tökéletes ritmusban újra és újra a lányéval mozdul. A keze a lány háta tövén nyugszik, az ujjai pedig az ingszegély alá csusszannak, köröznek – és Maka tudja, hogy akarja, amikor Soul nyelve az ajkai közé siklik, és az övéhez ér.

Borsmenta íze van, gondolja a lány. Borsmenta és remény.

—

Valamikor útközben az _ő_ fehér hajú, hatalmas szemű fiújává válik.

Soul ujjai fellépegetnek a gerince vonalán; az akarat, a vágy és a szükség hangjegyei. A fiú pólója felcsúszik, és felfed egy kicsit a bőréből. A csípőcsontjának íve igéző, a lány tekintete pedig odatapad, amíg már nem is lát mást; Soul mosolya széles és cukkoló, amikor észreveszi.

A hangja sötét dorombolás a lány fülében: – Megcsókolnál végre? – A keze előrenyúlik, és engedélyre vár.

Maka ujjai megragadják a fiú csuklóját, mire Soul felemeli őt, hogy szemtől szemben legyenek egymással, szabad keze pedig a lány tarkójára csusszan – az ajkaik forró lélegzetben találkoznak össze. Maka szorosan tartja őt, ahogy mindenét erre a fiúra bízza, aki az ő fegyvere, a partnere, az övé.


End file.
